


You can see it from here

by Teaotter



Category: Squadron Supreme
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter





	You can see it from here

The middle of nothing's still the middle of nothing, even if it only takes a little running to get there. And as long as it's not the same place -- and sometimes it is, sometimes he stops for the same things, and then he has to run a little further -- Stanley figures he's got at least five minutes before the military men find him and point their satellites at him again.

Not a long time, mind you, but these days, he takes what he can get.

Sometimes, when he looks at Mark just before he takes off running, sometimes Mark just puts on his responsible face and leaves him alone. And then sometimes like today, he looks just the same and Mark will come fly along above him, keeping pace in a way that makes it look like they're both standing still while the world smears by.

It makes him think about what it would've been like if they'd grown up together. If Mark would've come with him when he ran, just like this, streaking over his head and maybe laughing when they both got lost. Maybe when they got tired, they'd find a tree house in Tennessee -- they had some _nice_ trees south of Jackson -- and pretend they were all alone in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them. And maybe they'd talk about something stupid, the way boys do. Maybe not.

Maybe they would've ended up standing somewhere north of Lake Winnepeg and just looking at each other.

Mark looks at him like it's the most natural thing in the world, like talking never even occurs to him, and sometimes Stan just lets it happen. Shouldn't force a man to have a conversation, even if Stan doesn't understand why Mark follows him out when he needs to get away. It's enough that he does it, that he floats there, just waiting right there with Stan until he looks up at the sky in the way that says the satellites are turning their way again.


End file.
